Участник:Hedgeg/Совместные проекты
Вроде из названия всё ясно. Перевод с английского песни Join The Herd Общие рекомендации: заходить и мудрить, когда вздумается. Чужие правки не трогать, лишь в лучшую версию свои вносить. Собственный вариант следует выделять символом "Заимствование чужого выделять курсивом. Если вариант у всех совпадает и устраивает - обходиться без выделения. Для удобства правки рекомендуется держать последнюю версию статьи в отдельной вкладке. Для навигации в таббере используйте Ctrl+F и ориентиры куплетов (1-4) (5-8) Лучший= (на даный момент момент-машинный) :Что это за странное шоу? :Будто единственное, что вы знаете. :И говорите об этом каждый день. :Зная, что это детская игра. :Дальнейший путь размыт, :Присоединяйтесь к толпе. :Ты знаешь, что это шоу для детей? :Как ты можешь гордиться собой? :Задумайся, брони, задумайся :Здесь всё розовое/ванильное :Ты тратишь драгоценное время :Идя по острию ножа. :И тогда, набравшись смелости, :Вы попросите меня посмотреть :Это девчачье шоу :Вы открываете рот и поёте Припев: :Пони не только для девочек :Позволь же сказке начаться :Твайлайт Спаркл, Пинки Пай :Эпплджек и Флаттершай :Никогда не бойся :Мы никогда не исчезнем :Рейнбоу Дэш и Рэрити :Присоединись и ты увидишь! :А это шоу не плохое :И я доволен, очень рад :Не думал, что понравится такое :Считал, что не по зубам. :Мне жаль, что я был груб :Я счастлив и обновлён (лолват?) :И я чувствую, :Что очень сложно прекратить/оторваться :Спасибо вам, спасибо :Мой разум просветлел :Я чувствую себя дураком :Кто знал, что пони такие крутые? :Теперь я жду Субботы :Выход новой серии :Что она нам принесёт? :А пока мы просто споём :Присоединяйся. К толпе. (Припев) :Спасибо вам, спасибо :Похоже я в ваших рядах :Я никогда не забуду того, :Что вы сделали для меня сегодня (Припев х2) |-|Оригинальный текст= :What is this weird show? :It's like the only thing you know :You talk about it every day :You know this is child's play :Your path ahead is blurred :Told to go join in on the herd :You know this show's for younger crowds? :How can you say you're proud? :Now think, brony, think :Everything in here is pink :You've spent your precious time :Now you're walking a fine line! :And then you have the nerve :To ask me to observe :These girly things :You open your mouth and sing... (Припев:) :Ponies aren't just for girls :Let this tail unfurl :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie :Applejack and Fluttershy :Do not be afraid :We will never fade :Rainbow Dash and Rarity :Join the herd, and you will see! :Hey this show's not bad :I'll give it to ya, I'm real glad :I never thought I'd like this stuff :I thought I was just too tough :I'm sorry I was rude :I feel happy and renewed :And even though I feel naive :I find it hard to leave :So thanks, brony, thanks :My mind was shooting blanks :I feel like such a fool :Who knew ponies were this cool? :Now wait for Saturday :For the show to play :What will it bring? :We open our mouths and sing :Join. The. Herd. |-| Корсара = :[Что это за шоу? :все с ума сошли давно :нём беседы каждый день :дети, вам не лень? :путь вперёд размыт :к толпе прибит :это мультик для детей :гордость у людей? :думай, брони, думай :всё не для тебя :просто тратишь время :по острию ножа :[ :[ :[ :[ (1-4) Припев: :ведь для всех :смех :Спаркл, Пинки Пай :и Флаттершай :смелей, не бойся :не пропадём! :Дэш и Рэрити :в мир ра-до-сти (5-8) :это шоу неплохое :очень рад и я доволен :знал, что это будет так :я был дурак :жаль, что я был груб :мне лучше, я был глуп :уж не остановить :сложно прекратить :вам, спасибо :[ :[ :ж знал, что пони круче? :[ :[ :[ :[ :Присоединяйся. К толпе. Припев :вам большое, :в ваши ряды :не забуду то, :сделали сегодня вы :вам большое, :в ваши ряды :не забуду то - Припев х2 |-|Смайла = (подправленный им вариант Корсара) "Нужно еще сохранить стихотворный размер" :[ :[ :[ :[ :путь вперёд размыт :толпе волной уже прибит :[Ведь это мультик для детей] :гордость у людей? :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ (1-4) Припев: :ведь для всех :[Развлеченье, 'радость,' смех] :Спаркл и Пинки Пай'' :и Флаттершай :[ :[ :[ :[ (5-8) :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :Присоединяйся. К толпе. Припев :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ Припев х2 |-|Хедгега = как меня бесят эти нормы английского языка_ текст оригинала - не фонтан :[Что это за пони :[Вы помешались вроде / мультик для же детей вроде :[Уж говорите целый день :[Болтать о глупостях - не лень?? :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ (1-4) Припев: :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ (5-8) :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ : Припев :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ Припев х2 |-|Машинный= :Что это за странное шоу? :Будто единственное, что вы знаете. :И говорите об этом каждый день. :Зная, что это детская игра. :Дальнейший путь размыт, :Присоединяйтесь к толпе. :Ты знаешь, что это шоу для детей? :Как ты можешь гордиться собой? :Задумайся, брони, задумайся :Здесь всё розовое/ванильное :Ты тратишь драгоценное время :Идя по острию ножа. :И тогда, набравшись смелости, :Вы попросите меня посмотреть :Это девчачье шоу :Вы открываете рот и поёте Припев: :Пони не только для девочек :Позволь же сказке начаться :Твайлайт Спаркл, Пинки Пай :Эпплджек и Флаттершай :Никогда не бойся :Мы никогда не исчезнем :Рейнбоу Дэш и Рэрити :Присоединись и ты увидишь! :А это шоу не плохое :И я доволен, очень рад :Не думал, что понравится такое :Считал, что не по зубам. :Мне жаль, что я был груб :Я счастлив и обновлён (лолват?) :И я чувствую, :Что очень сложно прекратить/оторваться :Спасибо вам, спасибо :Мой разум просветлел :Я чувствую себя дураком :Кто знал, что пони такие крутые? :Теперь я жду Субботы :Выход новой серии :Что она нам принесёт? :А пока мы просто споём :Присоединяйся. К толпе. (Припев) :Спасибо вам, спасибо :Похоже я в ваших рядах :Я никогда не забуду того, :Что вы сделали для меня сегодня (Припев х2) (Припев) :So thanks, brony, thanks :Looks like I've joined your ranks :I never could repay :What you've done for me today :Hey thanks, brony thanks, :Looks like I've joined your rank :I never could repay— (Припев х2) Мнения: Вайта= "Гиблое это дело. Вам придётся почти полностью переписать весь текст. Дословно тут не получится."